


what happens when you mess with (Y/N)

by Fred_Tabitha



Series: Fred's fanfic ideas (feel free to use) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, this did not happen to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_Tabitha/pseuds/Fred_Tabitha
Summary: you were walking in the hallway after heath class when..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................





	what happens when you mess with (Y/N)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so be nice!

You were standing in the middle of the middle school hallway on your way to lunch when someone grabbed you from behind and assaulted you. you were trapped as they pulled you into a broom closet after stripping you they decided that you needed no preparation and took you. you had a feeling this wasn’t the first time that this happened but you ignored it for concentrating on screaming this only resulted in more people joining in you wished you could be anywhere else then you were falling you saw 2 blurry red dots and a black dot before you went into the welcome darkness when you woke up you saw Fred, George, and harry standing in front of your bed you was like what the bloody ffffffffff**************** I mean really you are shocked but somehow retain consciousness then again why not so you acknowledge them “harry *nod* Fred *nod* George *nod* what the fuck happened" "we were hoping you could tell us" "well then i have an idea" "what" "well i guess i panicked when that guy raped me and i apparated?" "that guy what now?" they said in hysterics "raped me"she replied calmly 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this


End file.
